The Watcher
From the black heart of magic comes many terrible things. For at its core magic is the stirrings of entropy always seeking destruction over creation and freedom over the laws imposed upon it by those living and dead. Player: Xondoure Age: 4 days old Affiliations: House Tramontae, Minor Affiliations: '''Machinist Guild, Levant Inquisitors, Dock Crime, '''Description: '''The watcher is a remnant of an unknown. Having no true self or form it is able to share that of others and through them gathers knowledge and power for the sake of its master. The only hint of its presence when without form is a tingling of the hairs at the back of your neck and the terrified whimpers of the animal kingdom. Once it has taken a form it is even harder to detect. As the watcher spends time assuming another its own self is changed to fit the host, and though it does not know it the hodgepodge of other souls becomes a self of its own, a reflection of those it has become. The watcher is not unique. Tales and myth surrounding an invisible foe spring from ages long gone but are dismissed as fancy by all but a few. It remains to be seen if any others remain. '''Personality: The Watcher is a blank. Only time and task will give it meaning. But it is bound to serve or be extinguished. It has taken many reflections but as of yet none but Dolen, its first host has served to add to its meaning beyond that which was first instructed. Reflections: Dolen - Slave to Malharus ir Tramontae, Hilda - Requisitions and Supply Officer for the Machinist Guild, Maxis d'Selmont - Inquisitor of Levant, Cat Scraps - Dock Thief. History: As the power of the sorcerous houses grow a new game begins to unfold. Between the Tramontae, Levant, Ostrim and Ponentir wages a silent war carefully upheld by the royal house for fear that if a true alliance was made between them they would wrest control of the empire from them. From these events the Watcher was broken from the flow of magic and summoned by the lord sorceror Malharus ir Tramontae to serve as a weapon. 'Advantages:' *Phantasmal (II) Common - The watcher has no true form and is not able to interact with the world outside of a host. Too the untrained or unwary eye its passing is unoticeable, but those of sharp eye and careful mind may notice the tingling of hairs on the back of their neck, and the feeling of something wrong when the watcher is nearby. Animals are more keenly aware of its presence and are thus very alarmed when the watcher is in its raw state. Only the extremely wary and smartest of animals is able to sense the watcher's presence once a form has been assumed. While in its phantasmal form the watcher cannot be seen, heard, smelled, touched, or tasted and is able to move without hindrance through spaces large enough for a cat but nothing greater. *Possesion (II) Common - The watcher is able to infiltrate the forms of the weak willed. The possessed share everything they are with the watcher, and the watcher becomes everything they are. Indeed unless the watcher takes action its presence is undetectable. Those that are possessed frequently or too long become tired and unresponsive when not linked to the watcher and lose the willpower to resist mental attack. This is not necessarily permanent but the greater the watchers hold the longer it takes to recover. If the watcher spends enough time in a host it will begin to adopt more of the hosts self into it. The consequences of such adoption is not fully understood. Note: PCs are assumed to be strong willed and cannot be possessed without consent. In the case of a consenting possession the watcher may only take action if the host mind allows it'.' ''Story Elements:'' *The Silent War *The History of House Tramontae *The Mind of Magic *Salandys *Reflections